


By His Side

by Aki133



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Angel is adorable, Danny is too precious, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slash, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, too cute for words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki133/pseuds/Aki133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PC Danny Butterman has achieved his dream of becoming a Policeman(officer) but it isn't at all what he expects it will be. That is, until Sergeant Nicholas Angel is forced to come to Sandford.<br/>The events of Hot Fuzz and beyond from Danny's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything in a long time but I saw Hot Fuzz for the first time last month and I just couldn't not write. Nicholas and Danny are just too cute together!

If you were to ask Police Constable Daniel Butterman why he joined the Police Force, er _Service_ , he would suppose it was for his dad. That was the most obvious reason and was the one he usually gave when asked but he had also joined for a dream. He had grown up watching action films and had fallen in love with the idea of being a policeman(officer) in that way. It was all just so exciting and "romantic" in a way; So very different from the usual day to day in Sandford.

 

He had been simply beside himself with excitement his first day on duty. Nothing ever happened in boring old Sandford so, in hindsight, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting. Maybe not the daring drama that London so often boasted but perhaps something other than the usual crushing monotony that defined the village. But, time continued forward and Sandford remained Sandford. Sure there were a fair number of accidents but nothing that could be considered crime. On the very rare occasion something 'criminal' did occur, it was even rarer for the persons responsible to be processed much less charged. His dad would always pat him on the shoulder with a twinkle in his eye and assure him that he would take care of everything.

 

So life went on in a comfortable, dream-like routine. Days filled with patrols punctuated with the occasional Cornetto and ending with easy drinking at the pub. Days quickly dissolved into months which slipped into years. Before Danny knew it, five years had passed. He hadn't even finished unpacking his things from his move from his dad's to his own flat. On the outside, he appeared content if only a little bored. On he inside he felt stuck watching his life pass him by with every setting of the sun. The only escape he had was in his beloved action films which he continued to watch almost nightly. They were his oasis in the mundane; a guilty pleasure that both eased and intensified his need for ... something more. Little did he know that 'something more' was well on its way.

 

Sergeant Nicholas Angel arrived bearing all of the light and power of his namesake on a day that had been like any other, and it was glorious. Just being near him seemed to melt all of the icy monotony Danny had been frozen in. It was as though all his life had been in black and white and now, for the first time, his world was experiencing color. The part of his brain not blinded by hero-worship was thanking any and every god in existence for his assignment as Angel's partner. He had a legitimate excuse to haunt his every step. He pelted Angel with question after question about the big city and the action he had seen. Danny knew he was being a bother but he couldn't help it. To him, Nicholas Angel was all his action heroes brought to life. He wanted to know everything about him. Angel held a bright aura of power and respect he wanted to bask in forever.

 

Though Sergeant Angel insisted that the job wasn't about the action, it seemed to Danny that he was trying to convince himself of that just as much as he was trying to convince his partner. Angel took every task seriously but Danny could tell that the simple tasks Sandford had to offer were frustrating him. In fact many things were frustrating him: the seemingly meaningless tasks, the attitudes of the other officers, and there was the fact that he had not even chosen to come to Sandford in the first place. Danny couldn't blame him on any point. What was interesting to him was that as frustrated as Angel was with the current state of his life, very little of it seemed directed at Danny. Angel patiently listened to and answered his endless barrage of questions and even seemed to humor him. There were some times when Angel seemed to enjoy his company, the best example being when they (and by they he meant mostly Angel) chased the shoplifter.

 

Danny suspected Angel would deny it later but he appeared to thrill in the chase, very much in his element. Danny's favorite part was when Angel insisted they jump the garden fences. The idea seemed scandalous to Danny but Angel just flashed a smirk on his handsome face.

 

"What's the matter Danny? Never taken a shortcut before?"

 

With that he was off, leaping the fences as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The fancy twist over the final fence was clearly just for fun and sent a message Danny heard loud and clear; he was showing off for Danny ... who was enjoying every second of it. Unfortunately, Danny was much less capable in the jumping department. By the time he disentangled himself from the splintered remains of the last fence (he would have to apologize later) and caught up to Angel, he was already placing the suspect, well Pete, under arrest.

 

Back at the station, Angel was all business. Danny watched, deeply impressed at how quickly and efficiently he worked. Danny figured he had done this often enough back in London to really get it down. They were almost finished when Skinner showed up and announced that he did not want to press charges. Danny wasn't surprised. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time someone had actually pressed charges in Sandford but Angel was flabbergasted. He confronted Skinner who calmly explained his reasoning in his oiliest voice. He appeared to take great pleasure from this as well as passing out the biscuits, that Angel had just finished processing as evidence, to the other officers. Danny had heard it all before and was used to Skinner and his odd ways but something about his actions bothered him. Skinner was always a very pointed individual but this seemed like he was deliberately trying to irritate Angel. And as far as Danny could tell, it was working. Luckily, Frank took that moment to appear in the doorway eating the day's ration of Chunky Monkey and diffusing the situation with his presence.

 

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

 

"Sir, Skinner has said that he does not want to press charges against a person who has committed a blatant offense," Angel answered, his voice full of disbelief. Frank simply nodded and said what Danny has heard many times before.

 

"Leave it with me. I'll make sure everyone gets their just desserts."


	2. Bad Plays and One-Liners

Danny spent nearly every waking moment by Nicholas Angel's side but he wanted more. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for what he had, he was just beginning to think that all the time in the world may not be enough to spend with his own personal action hero. As much as he wanted to ask for more time, it wasn't until the day they pulled over Martin Blower that he finally worked up the courage. After work, he would ask Angel out to the pub ... as friends (ya, friends). After all, it would be nice to not drink alone. Angel refused crisply with the excuse of having to water his Peace Lily, which Danny suspected was all bollocks. Even the thirstiest plant wouldn't notice the difference of a few hours. He let it slide, trying not to feel too disappointed about it. Resigned to another evening alone but unwilling to leave Angel ... Nicholas just yet, Danny walked out with him.

 

"Oi, you two!" One of the Sergeant Turners stoped them just as Nicholas' hand was on the outer door. "Mr. Blower left these for you by way of apology," He continued as he produced two tickets for Romeo and Juliet for that evening.

 

"Yes, well, seeing as we cannot accept gifts from someone we have officially reprimanded..." Nicholas said as he took the two tickets and pointedly tore them in half. He looked so cool doing it Danny couldn't help but giggle like an excited fan boy behind him. As if on cue, Frank appeared at the inner door.

 

"Oh Nicholas! I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if you would represent us at the theater tonight."

 

"Yes sir," Nicholas promptly responded but he seemed to wilt a little as he did.

 

"And there's a spare for Danny too," Frank added, smoothly sliding a second ticket out from behind the first. Danny pretended he had only imagined the second droop in Nicholas' shoulders.

 

To say the play was bad would be an insult to bad plays everywhere. There were plenty of bad plays who still managed to keep their self respect, thank you very much. The parts of this play that did not cause actual, physical pain would have been laughable if they had not been so sad. The whole bloody charade, from start to finish, was simply impossible to take seriously. Not even by a Sergeant who seemed to live to take everything seriously. At least, that was the theory Danny had as he watched the classic die a grizzly death at the hands of Martin Blower and Eve Draper.

 

Danny had wanted to spend the evening with Nicholas but being tortured had not been what he had in mind. He gave up actually watching about half way through and instead made a game of catching glimpses of Nicholas' face as it morphed through phases of boredom, disgust, and grimaces of pain. He was right that the, um, 'play' was impossible to take seriously but Nicholas was giving it a valiant effort. He suspected that the only thing keeping Nicholas in his seat was his unyielding sense of duty to the Inspector. He was asked to represent and damn it, he was going to do it.

 

When it was finally over, Danny couldn't tell if Nicholas was more relieved or exhausted. Whichever it was didn't really matter, just that he seemed to be a little more relaxed than usual. At least, he wasn't glaring at anyone anymore. During the after-party, the looks he gave Danny were much softer, almost affectionate. Danny was elated at the change. It really felt like they were becoming friends finally. Nicholas was not enjoying the party, that much Danny could tell, but he bore it with a tired grace and left to walk home with Danny when the festivities began to wind down. They hadn't gone ten steps when Blower saw and called out to them.

 

"Oh officers, I want to thank you again for coming and once more offer my most sincere apologies for earlier."

 

"That's quite alright," Nicholas said before adding with a smirk. "Drive safe," Once again, Danny was in awe. It was the most perfect one-liner he'd ever heard outside of his beloved films. Internally (and maybe a little externally too) he squealed with delight. Nicholas noticed but wasn't put off by it. Instead, he looked at Danny with real tenderness sparkling in his clear but tired eyes. It's a perfect moment that does strange things to Danny's stomach and and tightens his chest. Too bad it only lasted a second before Danny ruined it.

 

"You know that's the bloke we stopped for speeding earlier?"

 

To Danny's great relief, Nicholas was amused by his stupid outburst. He chuckled lightly,

 

"Yes, I do," Danny giggled and Nicholas laughed softly with him. "I do believe that is the last we are going to see of him."

 

The rest of the walk home was uneventful but Danny enjoyed every second of it. What he liked most was the satisfying feeling of companionship that was forming between them. It is still a long way from what Danny would like (and he wasn't entirely sure what he'd like them to be but he'd figure that part out later) but having made this much progress made him feel so giddy he could hardly walk straight.

 

Long before Danny finished enjoying himself, they had arrived at the Swan Hotel. As loath as he was to part with Nicholas, he knew he must. He had had a lovely evening in spite of the play being awful and he would see Nicholas in the morning. Still, when Nicholas wished him a goodnight and disappeared into the hotel, the night felt just a little bit colder, the distance to his flat just a little bit further, and the evening at home just a little bit more lonely. But Danny had the warm glow of Nicholas' affectionate gaze in the forefront of his mind to tide him over 'till morning and he fell asleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so fluffy and sweet I think I lost a couple of teeth writing it


	3. Guns, Films, and Cuddles

Danny had heard enough. He knew the Andes were a pain in the arse but this was getting disrespectful and no one was disrespectful to Nicholas. Not on Danny's watch. The force with which he slammed the ice cream bowl on the desk surprised everyone, including himself.

 

"Because last night we sat through three hours of so-called 'acting' and the kiss was he most convincin' momen innit!" It wasn't until he was finished that he realised he had just quoted Nicholas; Word for word. But that was okay. If anyone knew what was going on it had to be Nicholas and it angered him that only he seemed to understand that. Weather by words or pure force of tone, his outburst subdued the Andes. Danny took advantage of the relative quiet to give Nicholas a few pats on the shoulder, you know, to let him know he was there for him; Had his back. Any remaining tension was dispelled by Frank who chose that moment to walk in, still finishing today's ration of Chunky Monkey. His request for them to go to Arthur Webley's farm caused Nicholas to deflate a little but Danny was thrilled. He couldn't wait to watch Nicholas do more police work. He knew he should feel embarrassed by his boyish excitement but he didn't. Everything Nicholas did was amazing and he couldn't help but be excited. However, Danny knew Mr Webley and figured Nicholas could use some help. While Nicholas went to get the car Danny went to find PC Walker.

 

*****

 

"By the power of grayskull..." Danny gasped as his eyes gathered in the contents of the barn. There were enough guns and ammunition to outfit a small army; or navy if one considered the sea mine. It looked menacing enough before it started ticking. For a moment, they all held their breath as if it were a joke. There wasn't really a bloody _sea mine_ and it wasn't really ticking ... Only there was one; And yes, yes it was.

 

Danny knew he shouldn't be enjoying himself while running for his life but he was anyway. This was everything he had ever dreamed of and it was all happening right now, to him. And it was all thanks to Sergeant Nicholas Angel. As they dove head-first over the hedge almost perfectly in sync, he felt something new. It felt like a soft warmth that bloomed in his chest and spread towards his gut. He had no idea what it was or what it could mean. He only knew it had everything to do with the man gasping and sheltering beside him behind the hedge.

 

It took all day to process the evidence, as Nicholas called it, but when it was all finished he seemed pleased. Danny had just had the best day of his life and he wasn't ready for it to end. It may be greedy to want more after such a superb day by Nicholas' side but he wanted more. Buoyed by Nicholas' good mood and the persistent warmth that refused to leave his chest, Danny found the courage to ask him out again. They were friends after all and going out to do fun things together is what friends do so he felt it was an innocent enough thing to ask.

 

The pub was a fantastic idea, if Danny did say so himself. He was even able to convince Nicholas to drink something other than cranberry juice. But the most brilliant part so far was that smile. It was the first time Danny had seen him truly smile. He was astonished at how gentle and so very genuine it was; and it was all for him. Danny was instantly possessive of it, promising himself that he would always give Nicholas a reason to smile. Then it was fading. The light that had radiated from his face was dissipating, leaving Danny to loath at its absence. He had to have it back. His mind scrambled before deciding to gamble with an old favorite, the 'OW, My Eye!' trick. It went off perfectly. Danny smiled widely feeling more than a little pleased with himself as the sound of Nicholas' laughter filled the air. He wanted to hear that laugh more and see those eyes twinkle with mirth every day. He would have to stock up on ketchup packets for future spur-of-the-moment tricks.

 

The feeling of comfortable familiarity between them grew stronger with every pint they tossed back and it was doing very strange things to the tenacious and still unidentified feeling in his chest. By the time they left the pub, he felt as though he were about to burst with happy, tingly feelings. He also couldn't seem to keep his hands off Nicholas. Danny's hand wouldn't stop brushing his arm as they carried George Merchant home. Once they dropped Merchant off, he reached over and caressed the back of Nicholas' neck. The odd thing was Nicholas never asked him to stop. Sometimes he got the feeling Nicholas enjoyed the attention Danny gave him. He couldn't have only imagined all the little glances or looks of trust. 

 

Too soon, they arrived at Danny's flat. Nicholas turned and started to say goodnight but Danny just couldn't let him go; not yet. While his fogged mind scrambled for ways to stop Nicholas from leaving he heard himself say,

 

"Unless you want to come in for coffee?" Danny didn't even own a coffee maker but who really meant 'coffee' in these situations. Nicholas refused but only the part about coffee. It was cute that Nicholas thought he was being serious.

 

"Tea?" Another refusal but again only to the beverage so he went for broke.

 

"How about another beer?"

 

Persistence pays off in the end, so they say. True to his word Danny fetched another beer from the refrigerator and settled on the couch beside Nicholas, happy but a little uncertain on what to do with him now that he had him. He took a stab at conversation by asking about the only thing he knows Nicholas cares about other than his job; his peace lily. He regretted it immediately as once the plant is brought up, so is Jeanine. At the mention of her name, Danny felt a chill move through his body and an unpleasant tightness painfully squeezing his heart. What's worse is Nicholas appeared sadder and sadder as he continued until he settled on the heart of his unhappiness; his inability to switch off. The honesty and vulnerability in the whispered confession was heartbreaking.

 

Nicholas looked so lost and fragile in that moment that Danny was is nearly overcome with the need to pull him into a tight hug and promise him anything just to take the pain away. With no little effort, Danny forced the idea away. _But why?!_ Wailed something deep inside _Look at him! He's practically begging for you to do it! At least_ try. _He hasn't refused you yet._ No, It wouldn't be right, he reasoned against himself. Nicholas was drunk and vulnerable and Danny would never take advantage of his momentary weakness. In a commendable display of self control, he decided to go with his second idea. He was going to comfort Nicholas the same way he had comforted himself for the last five years.

Time seems to be stuck on fast-forward. Point Break was finished (was it always this short?) and they were on to Bad Boys II, but it was later than Danny expected. Before Bad Boys II was really underway his eyelids started to droop. As he slipped peacefully into sleep he was only aware of contentment, watching his favorite films side by side (hip to hip) with his new best friend. 

Morning arrived unwanted and uninvited with the ringing of the phone. It was within arms' reach because this isn't the first time Danny has fallen asleep on the couch but it is the first time he's slept beside his partner on said couch with said partner's body pressed firmly against his own. Nicholas was awake with the first ring and answered only moving away from Danny as much as was required to reach the phone. Danny can just make out the voice on the other end but he couldn't quite make out what was being said but he knows it's bad when Nicholas stiffens. 

"We're on our way!" And he's moving. He's up from the couch, straitening his clothes and cursing as he goes. 

"Oi, whas goin' on?" Danny asks, still bleary eyed and missing the warmth of Nicholas' body. 

"It's George Merchant. We have to get to the station," Danny's up now and right behind Nicholas as they rush out the door. Long afterward Danny would assume it was the chaos surrounding George Merchant's death as to why no one noticed that Nicholas had answered Danny's phone at the arse-crack of dawn or that they arrived at the station together and wearing the same clothes as yesterday. 


	4. Of Fairs and Monkeys

Nicholas' scarred hand lovingly stroked the stock of the toy rifle. The predatory stare he fixed on the little tin targets sent chills down Danny's spine. This was it! He was finally going to see Nicholas' sharp shooting skills. Oh how he has longed for this moment; but Nicholas' aversion to firearms had been so strong that Danny had suggested the fun booth only as a last resort. He was elated if not a little surprised that Nicholas had agreed. Danny honestly had not thought he would humor him but Nicholas' attitude towards him had softened greatly since their night on the couch. There was a new twinkle in his eyes and a warm affection lightened his usual smirk. Danny suspected with smug delight that this affection was the only reason he was giving in now.

 

With a crack of the air-rifle and six distinct little _pinks_ , all of the little tin people lay flat. Nicholas was smirking again as Dr Hatcher gaped at him and Danny stared with open admiration bordering on adoration. He was so focused on Nicholas, it took a second for him to register that he was handing him the gun. Danny reverently took the offered rifle and attempted to form a sentence that expressed even half of what he was feeling. He was still gawking when the gun went off. The pop of the gun and the howl of pain were almost simultaneous.

 

The best Danny could figure is he had squeezed the trigger while he was nervously fiddling with the toy and had apparently shot Dr Hatcher in the leg. He felt his eyes go wide as shock, shame, and embarrassment at what he had just done all vied for his attention at once. Nicholas frowned and squeezed his eyes shut before he waved for the paramedics. Damn it! He and Nicholas were having a moment too. Why was it every time they were sharing a special ... something, things had to happen and mess it all up (and just when it looked like Nicholas was having fun). It was the gardens all over again but at least then no one was bleeding.

 

Despite Danny's clumsiness and subsequent collateral damage, Nicholas was still given his cuddly monkey prize. Danny kind of liked how he looked standing among the fair booths in full uniform holding the giant plush toy. It was delightfully absurd and kind of adorable. It almost took his mind off his shooting the good doctor.

 

"He's a doctor. He can deal with it," Nicholas said in a matter-of-fact fashion in response to Danny's regrets over shooting someone. Nicholas looked at him then with an expression he didn't quite understand. It was warm despite the almost total lack of a smile and the twinkle was back in his eyes ... until Tim Messenger decided to barge in, eyes wide and muttering nonsense to Nicholas before leaving in a hurry. 

"What was all tha' abou'?" Danny asked as they watched Messenger rush off.

"I'm not sure."

"Sergeant Angel to the stage please!" All warmth left Nicholas' face at the sound of the Reverend's announcement. Exasperated, he thrust the cuddly monkey into Danny's arms before marching towards the stage. Danny was disappointed but watching him go wasn't all bad. Those ladies did have a point. Nicholas Angel has a nice arse.

 

*****

 

Blood covered the grass glittering in the afternoon sunlight as it pooled around what was left of Tim Messenger. Nicholas stood rigid with shock. Danny guessed he had seen the whole thing. He almost couldn't hear his dad's voice declaring there had been a terrible accident and urging people to move away. He couldn't stop staring at the corpse even as he felt Nicholas move away from his side. Had this been a movie, he would have delighted in such a messy death but this had been Tim Messenger. He couldn't say they were close or even really friends but they were friendly enough with each other. Tim hadn't deserved this. Sadness clouded Danny's face mirroring the darkening sky above. It was a shame really. It had been such a lovely day. 

 

*****

 

The rain poured down in sheets but Danny kept running, the cuddly monkey bouncing under his arm as he ran. He was back at the station before he stopped running, soaked to the bone and face streaked with rain and tears. He wasn't even sure why he ran away, just that he couldn't stay at the church any longer. Then the guilt set in. He should have stayed by Nicholas, no _Angel's_ , side. He was his partner after all and that is what partners do, but his heart still throbbed painfully from Angel's outburst. He really thought that Angel had believed in him; thought he could do the same amazing tings he did, maybe be as amazing as Angel himself one day. Danny had even started to believe it himself. It hurt to remember the truth. He was too big and clumsy and thick to be anything like Angel. No one ever expected anything from him and he had been no different. He knew that pointing out Angel's insecurity about not being able to switch off had been a low blow but he was hurting in that moment and had indulged in the urge to hurt him back in a childish knee-jerk response.

 

He dragged himself dripping and shivering to the locker room to change, dropping the monkey on the floor. Maybe, deep down, he had always known he could never be just like Angel. Danny was naive but he wasn't stupid. He peeled off his sopping uniform and ran a dry towel through his hair, all of his motions automatic as his mind remained fixed on self-loathing and a sad image of Angel standing alone in the rain. He sighed deeply. The part of him that knew he would never be like Angel had at least hoped that he could always be _with_ Angel ... The realisation froze Danny half way through putting on a clean shirt. That was why his row with Angel hurt so much. Danny had fallen for Sergeant Nicholas Angel; Probably at the very moment he first laid eyes on him, now that he thought about it. It hadn't all been awe and hero-worship and it was far more than just a crush. He had fallen in love with he man.

 

The revelation didn't make him feel better. If anything, it just made his heart ache more. He finished dressing and heaved another deep sigh. It was just as well things had turned out this way. What hope had he ever had? Nicholas was bound to reject him eventually. It was better that it had happened now before he could be too heartbroken by it. Angel is as perfect and unobtainable as his name suggests. It was right for him to be beyond Danny's reach. Those thoughts didn't ease his bitter heartache either. He turned to leave only just catching sight of the cuddly monkey as he did. He had almost forgotten about the thing. Even soaking wet it was cute, staring up at him with sappy, unseeing googly eyes. His eyes began to sting again. As much as he would like to give into his emotions, drag home the toy and cuddle with it all night sobbing and lamenting his fate of being him, he just couldn't. The monkey belonged to Angel and he would return it. He left without saying goodbye to Frank. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right then and after how today had gone, he knew dad would understand.


	5. Partners

Angel still wasn't back when Danny dropped off the cuddly monkey. Most likely he was still standing out in the rain determined to catch a killer that not even he was certain existed. Danny hated that he couldn't really find any fault with that. Angel only wanted to be good at what he did and he, in Danny's eyes, had succeeded. In fact, he was better than good. He was the best, even if it could come across as an obsession at times but that obsession was what made Danny fall in love with him in the first place. Danny sighed deeply at the irony. Life just wasn't fair.

 

Time did nothing to ease Danny's heartbreak. He tossed and turned all night, dreading going into work the next day. The last thing he wanted to do was spend a painfully awkward day with Angel but was spared the trouble when he never turned up, at least, not when Danny was there. The Turners informed him that Angel had come in early and then left again shortly there after. He felt another pang of hurt that Angel was avoiding him (despite his own fear of confronting him) but he also felt it was for the best. It was better to let Angel have his space if that is what he wished. The day went on without him and Danny fell back into the old lazy routine; Not because he wanted to, but because he knew nothing else. This proved to be a mistake, however. If it had been bad before, now that he knew what life could be like outside the usual humdrum then going back was almost as painful as his row with Angel. 

 

After a long (and quite honestly miserable) day of boredom and pining, Danny punched out and practically dragged himself to the pub. Again, not because he particularly wanted to go but because that was part of his routine and, tedious as it was, there was comfort in routine. He drank alone, tossing back maybe a few more pints than he should but what did it matter? They helped to dull the ache. He decided to walk home. He could use the fresh air and Angel would be cross if he drove pissed again.

 

The night was lovely and the air was cool on his flushed face but the trek felt long and lonely. He passed by the Swan Hotel but he did his best not to look at it; or to think about Angel who was just inside, probably tending to his precious peace lily with the cuddly monkey shoved in a random corner or buried in the wardrobe. That thought was much more bitter than he had expected. He couldn't decide if wanted to punch something or break down crying. He picked up the pace, not stopping until he arrived home shaky and out of breath.

 

His films and entertainment system were waiting for him just as they always were, ready to offer him escape from himself. But for the first time, maybe ever, he didn't want to watch anything. He could hardly even look at his one-time sanctuary. Everything reminded him of Angel; His films, his couch, even the beer he drank bore the bitterness of his rejection. He prepped for bed and crawled into the cold sheets. His last conscious thought before he drifted into another uneasy sleep was there was only one thing he wanted for his birthday, and he didn't think he was going to get it.

 

*****

 

Danny saw him again almost first thing the next morning. Angry or not, the warmth of Angel's presence alone cut cleanly through the the clouds of gloom still hanging over Danny. He refused to look up, doing his best to remain sullen as Angel dropped into the chair opposite him and fixed those perfect clear blue eyes on him.

 

"Good morning Constable," Angel ventured but Danny all but shrugged it off. There was an awkward second where neither of them said anything.

 

"Thank you for the monkey," Angel tried again. _Why is he thankin' me?_ Danny wondered. Angel had won the thing. It belonged to him.

 

"Yursidnit," Danny muttered, all three words coming out as one syllable. Angel had no problem understanding though; Being perfect an' all. 

 

"I won it for you," He countered in a voice that was just too gentle. Danny felt his already weakening emotional armor suffer a deadly crack. _Really?_ He almost asked but he remembered he was supposed to be angry and remained stubbornly silent. The newest awkward moment dragged on, the silence between them growing louder as it did. Uncomfortable, Danny decided to risk a glance at Angel which proved instantly to be a mistake. Every line, every feature, hell, every muscle in Ang... no, _Nicholas'_ body was focused on Danny, begging for his forgiveness. But most of all the pleading in his eyes squeezed Danny's heart. Bloody hell, he really had it bad. Before he could think of how to end the awkwardness between them, Nicholas switched tactics.

 

"Danny, I think I'm onto something."

 

"Are you?" Danny scoffed, barley able to keep from rolling his eyes. The job again. There really was no switching Nicholas Angel off. He could hardly believe he had been about to forgive the man.

 

"Yes, and with a little deliberation I think _we_ can find out what links these deaths," Nicholas said, carefully stressing the 'we' part. Danny looked at him with open wonder as what remained of his resolve fell away. It wasn't so much that Nicholas needed him. Danny knew that, given enough time, Nicholas could figure it all out on his own. It was that he wanted his help.

 

"We?" 

 

"Yes, com'on partner. Let's get to work!" Nicholas replied, gently slapping Danny's shoulder as he did. It wasn't an apology but, right then, Danny knew he didn't need one. He had gotten his birthday wish and he was going to enjoy it. He jumped up from his seat with Nicholas, only just resisting the urge to pull the smaller man into a bone-crushing hug. With luck, there would be plenty of opportunities to try that later.

 

*****

 

It was turning into a brilliant morning. Nicholas went over all the facts he had dug up the previous day while Danny listened and added what he could. He understood that there had to be something that connected all the victims but he didn't know just what Nicholas was trying to get at. To be honest, he was just enjoying spending the day with him. He was the birthday boy after all, he was allowed some indulgences. But try as he might, he just didn't see what Nicholas insisted was there.

 

"Maybe they were all accidents," He said honestly when they were back at the station. Nicholas collapsed forward in frustration at his words. "People have accidents every day," He added, in an effort to explain his reasoning. This earned him a mad little giggle from Nicholas which sounded like a credible imitation of a Muppet. Danny opened his mouth to say more but they were interrupted by Frank.

 

"What are you two up to?"

 

"Nothing," Nicholas answered quickly as he sat up strait.

 

"Well look sharp because there's been report of a fire spotted in the station!" Frank exclaimed. Nicholas was on his feet instantly, high strung as always, only to be met by Doris carrying a beautiful police helmet-shaped cake with a single lit candle. The rest of the police force-er- _service_ filed in behind her singing Happy Birthday. Danny was delighted as well as a little embarrassed. The cake was lovely but it felt like everyone still thought of him as an overgrown child. Oh well, it couldn't be helped so he might as well enjoy it. Besides, he had Nicholas now who treated him like a real partner; an equal. He was in no way this man's equal but he treated him like one and Danny loved him for it. He turned and smiled up at said partner, who was obviously not happy.

 

"Danny, why didn't you say anything?" Nicholas asked, dismay written all over his face.

 

"Well, we were workin' weren' we?" Danny answered with a shrug but his smile faded a bit as guilt set in. Truth was he was going to say something eventually (most likely after work as an excuse to get Nicholas to go out with him again) but he was having fun and he really didn't want Nicholas to fuss over him the way everyone else was. He turned back to the cake, people were expecting him to blow out the candle after all, only to see Nicholas heading through the door on the other side of the room with his coat in hand.

 

"Hey, hey! Where are you goin'?" Danny called to Nicholas, more than a little hurt that he was leaving.

 

"Personal errand," was all the explanation he got before Nicholas was gone.

 

The party was fun; full of sweet cake, more chunky monkey ice cream, and lots of singing but it would have been more fun if Nicholas had stayed. Danny went through the motions well enough (lots of practice there) but he barley heard the singing and the cake turned to ash in his mouth as he waited for Nicholas to return. He kept wondering what had gotten into the other man to make him run off like that. It was obvious that he was upset about not being told about Danny's birthday but it seemed a poor reason to skip out on the party. He didn't get to ponder on Nicholas for long. Only twenty minutes after he left Nicholas' frantic voice came over the radio calling for backup at Leslie Tiller's flower shop.


	6. Flowers and Murders

It figured Nicholas would be at the flower shop. He had skipped out on Danny's birthday party to go to the flower shop. It made so much sense it was almost funny. Perhaps 'Lily' had needed a new pot. That plant had ruined Nicholas' last relationship and now he could see why. Danny had only been joking earlier when he had suggested the reason Nicholas and Janine had split up was because he had done 'it' with the plant. At least Nicholas had cared enough about her to be in a relationship with her _before_ the plant had ruined it. Danny couldn't even get that far. What did a bloke have to do to get Nicholas' attention? Sure, there were shining moments like the fair and this morning, which were just enough to give him hope but then the perfect idiot would go and do something like this. And, of course, something exciting had to happen while he was out choosing Lily over Danny because action followed Sergeant Nicholas Angel wherever he went. Life wasn't fair. Then Tony had to go and put Nicholas in a foul mood by assuming Leslie's death was just another terrible accident.

Back at the station, Nicholas' patience, which had been waning for weeks, was finally gone.

"Leslie Tiller was FUCKING MURDERED!" He practically screamed at the room at large. Unfazed by the battle cry, the Andes rallied for the argument, looking downright predatory as they fought with Nicholas. One would think they were enjoying themselves. There was lots of bellowing and fighting and at least four pounds were given to the swear box with Danny and Andy's assistance. Nicholas was larger than life as always as he (passionately) insisted that these were not a string of accidents but he may as well have been shouting at a brick wall for all the good it was doing. No one was willing to even consider what he was trying to say. Instead, they all picked away at him, bit by bit, slowly driving him mad. It hurt Danny to watch. He was used to people not taking him seriously but to dismiss Nicholas so easily, that wasn't right. He knew more about police work than all of them put together. Even if he couldn't see what Nicholas saw, it wasn't because there was nothing there. It was because he wasn't good enough to see it for himself. 

Nicholas continued to hold his own against the other policemen(officers) like a bright light keeping away the circling shadows, until Andy asked him why he had been at the flower shop in the first place. 

"Because ... I was buying Constable Butterman a Japanese Peace Lily for his birthday," Nicholas looked at the floor losing steam for the first time since he began his tirade. The fight had changed direction so quickly Danny about got whiplash. Nicholas hadn't been skipping his party but had been buying him a gift when this had all happened? And not just a gift but a lily of his own to tend? Danny looked up at Nicholas to stare with wide eyes. He was looking almost as vulnerable and fragile as he had the other night on the couch, but this time there was no one to protect him. The Andes took immediate advantage of his vulnerability and moved in for the kill.

"Maybe, you did it," Wainwright hissed as they advanced on Nicholas who wilted little by little under the onslaught. 

"Ya, seein' as you're such a big fan o murder," Cartwright followed-up. That set him off again. Cause remembered, he was back to shouting only this time right in the Andes collective faces. He doesn't get more than three words in before Frank cut him off mid explosion and beckoned him into his office; the relative quiet that followed Nicholas' abrupt departure rang in Danny's ears.

*****

Nicholas' confrontation with Skinner was one of the most brilliant things Danny had ever seen. He knew Nicholas would figure it all out and he was certain that he was right, no matter what everyone else thought. All the 'accidents' definitely weren't and Skinner was their man. But he was a slippery man. Watching him worm his way out of Nicholas' carefully constructed noose was as heartbreaking as it was infuriating, mostly because everyone believed Skinner even if they didn't say it outright. Danny wasn't too worried about it all. Nicholas would prove it was him. 

They sat together for hours scanning tape after tape of security footage looking for a point when Skinner wasn't flashing his carefully constructed smile at the cameras. The others left, one by one, as the stack of watched tapes grew higher and still there wasn't one moment where Skinner wasn't visible. This Danny did find a little odd. He had known Skinner almost his entire life. He was friendly enough with his customers but Danny had never known him to spend so much time out on the sales floor. Seemed to Danny that he usually spent most of his time holed up in his manager's office. It felt like there should be something to that but he didn't know what. No matter. Nicholas was on the case and he would find something soon that proved Skinner was behind it all. The hero always wins in the end.

It was getting late. The final rays of the dying sun filtered through the blinds of the Somerfield office window and they were still watching tape after tape, searching for a second without Skinner's oily smile. Only Frank patting Nicholas' shoulder on his way out broke the spell cast on him, at least enough for him to tear his eyes away from the screen and address Danny for the first time since he left for the flower shop.

"I can handle the rest of this here Danny. You might as well go back and enjoy the rest of your birthday," Nicholas said, rubbing his weary face as he did. Danny didn't want to leave him alone but he had to admit this was boring. There wasn't anything else going on and he wasn't actually helping Nicholas other than providing moral support. He had been hoping he would join him in the pub later for a proper celebration of his birthday. Fat chance of that now. Most likely, Nicholas would be here all night.

"Did you really get me that plant?" He asked, not because he didn't believe Nicholas but he wasn't ready to leave just yet. And it was nice hearing him say it again.

"Yes, yes I did," Nicholas answered with a small but true smile, his eyes twinkling with affection. Smiling really did wonders for Nicholas. "But it's been impounded as evidence," The smile faded as he continued, replaced far too quickly with bitter irony. 

"Well, maybe dad'll still let me water it," Danny offered, trying to lighten the mood and distract himself as much as Nicholas from the suffocating feeling of defeat waiting patiently to smother them both. His reward was a light chuckle of agreement from Nicholas that held no real mirth. He was wilting before Danny's eyes and it squeezed his heart to know there was nothing he could do to stop it. He got up to leave and gave Nicholas a firm, reassuring pat on the shoulder. It wasn't much but it felt like all he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me every step of the way and I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it or not but it's starting to take too long and tbh I'm sick of looking at it. There comes a time when we have to say 'good enough' and it looks like that time is now. Enjoy!


	7. A Broken Hero

If Danny were honest with himself, he would admit that he was worried about his partner; at times very worried. Word of the incident with Skinner had spread quickly, as these things usually do in a small village, and was all over by nightfall. Skinner had successfully slithered his way out of suspicion and Nicholas was a laughing stock, at least at the station. Worst of all, it had broken him. He was a shadow of his former self and that terrified Danny. Watching him go through the motions at work with dead eyes, the drive and passion that Danny loved all but gone, made him sick to his stomach. 

Nicholas refused all invitations to movie nights or to go to the pub and completely shrugged off all Danny's attempts at cheering him up. Even the Andes, relentless in their hazing as usual, failed to get a rise out of him. Luckily for Nicholas, Danny was patient. He would see him through this. Things would get better soon, he believed that; he had to believe that. But things went on this way for the better part of a week and Danny was starting to get desperate. Sandford was all but returned to normal, all routine restored but this time it held Nicholas Angel in its icy grasp as well. To Danny's horror, the haziness that once covered his own life was creeping back in but Nicholas, his light and protection against it, was not able to drive it back. It was as if his hero had been defeated and made to serve the villain that was monotony. This couldn't be the end; Danny refused to let this be the end, but what do you do when your hero _needs_ a hero?

The idea came to him after a particularly bad day at work. If Nicholas couldn't be the hero anymore, maybe Danny could be his hero, yeah? He would just have to rescue his hero and all would be right. Nicholas would shine like an angel ( _his_ Angel) again and he would be so grateful to him. Maybe even grateful enough to snog him ( after all, that's what damsels in distress do for their rescuer, hehe) and then they would be heroes together! Danny squirmed in his bed with giddy delight as he imagined it. He had a plan no to finally break Nicholas out of his funk. He just had to find something else for him to fixate on. As he always said, "There is always something going on" and Nicholas could always see the extraordinary in the ordinary so it shouldn't take too long to find something new and exciting. He just needed a little push.

*

No, no, NO! Damn it, it had been working! Danny's plan had succeeded! Nicholas had been back to his old self. Somehow, and he still wasn't sure what exactly had triggered it, Nicholas had come to and was 'back on the case'. Danny had driven them back to the station as fast as he could at Nicholas' urging. He wouldn't say why but Danny didn't care. It was the first proper action they had seen together in over a week. The car had barley stopped moving before Nicholas had jumped out and ran to Frank's office. When he came out, he looked worse than ever! He had been bad before but he still walked upright. Now he was slumped and utterly defeated, the proud light in his eyes extinguished, replaced with a look of such bewilderment and confusion that it broke Danny's heart. 

"Hey, hey! Whas' happenin'? Wha's goin on?" Danny asked urgently, trying desperately to figure out what had stolen the life from Nicholas once again. He looked at Danny like he was honestly surprised to see him.

"Oh... um... nothing," He said in a small, far away voice. "I'm, uh, I'm going to go back to the hotel," Now Danny was more concerned than ever. Nicholas looked so lost and depressed the last thing Danny wanted was to leave him alone. 

"You wanna lift?" Danny offered, unable to keep all of the desperation out of his voice as he silently pleaded with Nicholas to come with him, to talk to him, let him fix whatever was so horribly wrong.

"No, no. I could do with a walk," A _walk_? He looked as though he were barley above staggering. Danny honestly believed he would collapse at any second but he turned to leave without a backward glance. Unconsciously Danny reached for him, wanted to stop him, wanted to help him or at least say something to stop him from leaving but the words wouldn't form. His hesitation cost him his chance so he had no choice but to watch Nicholas go. He almost punched the wall in his frustration with himself. Some hero he was. He should have known exactly what to say and do. He wanted to follow after him but he figured he shouldn't. He hadn't done Nicholas any good so far and dad still wanted him to do some things around the station. Maybe a little space would help.

Danny had a bad feeling and it was getting worse with every passing second. After twenty minutes, he could no longer resist the urge to follow after Nicholas. Whatever else still needed to be done could keep until morning. Dad had his club meeting tonight with the NWA so he wouldn't notice if he just slipped out for a bit.

He took his car to the Swan Hotel. It wasn't far from the station but the feeling of dread was getting worse. He didn't even take the time to change out of his uniform before rushing to check on Nicholas. No one was at the front desk when he entered but it was no matter. Nicholas had told him at one point that he was staying on the second floor in the Castle Suite. He made his way to the proper floor with every intention of dragging his skinny arse out for pints at the pub. It didn't matter what Nicholas said, he was not going to be alone tonight. Danny knew that maybe he was being paranoid and he wasn't even sure what he was paranoid of but it was always better to be safe than sorry. On reaching the landing, he was broken from his thoughts by his partner's voice. It sounded frantic. He ran the remaining distance of the hallway to find the door open, the room destroyed, the peace lily spilled on the floor with pieces of its shattered pot scattered on and around an unconscious Lurch, and and Nicholas pacing back and forth while he shouted into the phone. It was all so out of place that despite Nicholas' presence, he thought he had somehow entered the wrong room. He stared wide-eyed until Nicholas hung up suddenly and made to run out of the room, only noticing Danny when he almost ran head-long into him.

"My god!" Danny exclaimed, finally finding his voice. "What happened to your peace lily?" He asked a little stupidly, the shock and absurdness of the situation making him blurt out the first question that popped into his head. His brain belatedly informed him that he ought to have asked what happened to Lurch, him being passed out on the floor 'n all. 

"Danny!" Nicholas cried as he lunged for Danny, grabbing his shoulders and moving him from the doorway. He then started babbling something about being right and calling dad as well as keeping an eye on Lurch, but Danny could barely make out what he was saying. He was staring too intently at Nicholas' face to hear properly. There was a wide oozing gash across his left cheekbone and his bottom lip was split, dribbling blood down his chin. Slowly, two and two came together. Nicholas had been right about everything, obviously, and someone had sent Lurch to kill him because of it. Nicholas was every bit the action hero Danny knew him to be so, of course, he had won the fight but from the state of the room and Nicholas' face, it hadn't been an easy win. Danny's stomach turned with panic at the thought of Nicholas being badly hurt or worse. And then he was leaving. His hands were pulling away from Danny's arms, finally breaking him out of his shock.

"Hey, wait! What're you gonna do?" Danny asked, trying to stop Nicholas from leaving. He turned back with his familiar smirk and replied,

"I'm gonna bust this thing wide open," Danny couldn't help the grin. Nicholas was the best action hero ever but he was still scared for him. The last thing he wanted to do was to let him run headlong into danger like this but he knew he couldn't stop him. There had to be a way to help him. He noticed Nicholas' little black notebook on the floor amidst the shattered glass. Nicholas must have dropped it during the struggle. _This thing has saved my skin more times than I can count_ Nicholas words echoed in his ears giving him an idea. 

"Nich'las, wait," He stooped and grabbed the little notebook. "You might need this," He said as he tucked it into Nicholas' breast pocket. It wasn't much but it was _something_ that he could do. Nicholas seemed to understand. He met Danny's eyes and for the second time that day he was frozen to the spot but this time it was by wonder as much as disbelief. The look Nicholas was giving him quite literally took his breath away. It was so open and earnest and filled with affection... No, affection was not the right word. There was only one word for the emotion in his eyes; love, open and unmistakable.

"Thanks partner," Nicholas replied. Without breaking eye contact, he reached out to touch Danny's arm. It started as a pat but turned quickly into a caress, his hand sliding down to his forearm and giving it a squeeze. He only hesitated another half second before running out the door and down the hallway. Danny could only watch him go, his arm tingling pleasantly from Nicholas' touch and his stomach twisting with dread.


	8. The Magic Knife Trick

Danny trembled from head to toe. He felt cold but at the same time he couldn't stop sweating. The reality that someone had sent Lurch to kill Nicholas, to _kill **his** Nicholas_ , was setting in. He had to go after him, needed to help him somehow but Nicholas had told him to stay put. Danny paced back and forth, giving his body something to do while his mind tried to sort out his rapidly swinging emotions. First, fury that someone had dared to attack his partner. Pride that Nicholas had handled the threat easily, as an action hero should. Fear, deep and sickening, that Nicholas had run off alone to catch the very person who had just tried and failed to snuff out his life. Finally, sadness at being left behind. Nicholas had deliberately left him behind in order to keep him out of danger but that really wasn't fair. They were partners, yeah? Partners faced everything together. He knew he could help Nicholas, he just had to show him that he could but where had he gone? As if in answer to his thoughts, a forgotten radio sputtered to life from somewhere in the debris with an all-too-familiar oily voice on the other end,

"Micheal? Micheal! We are waiting. I told you to come to the castle," Skinner sneered his impatience obvious even through the fuzzy radio. Danny needed no further prompting. He ran for the castle with all that he had. Nicholas was there and he needed his partner, weather he knew it or not. 

The Castle was dark and looming as it always was at night. Nothing appeared immediately out of the ordinary but it wasn't the same either. It was the _feel_ of the place that was off, as if the the shadows were a little darker and the stones a little harder. It was giving Danny the chills but he couldn't waste time thinking about it. He had to find Nicholas but all was quiet and still. It seemed like even the trees were holding their breath in their vigil. Danny crept along, hiding from their imaginary gaze as he searched for his partner. 

Sounds like murmuring drifted through the still Spring night to meet Danny, catching his attention. He had no clue if the sounds belonged to Nicholas or Skinner but it was more to go on than he had before. He followed them to the source, the strange noises resolving themselves as he drew nearer until it was unmistakable as fervent arguing and it was clear the voices belonged to Nicholas and Frank. Danny didn't understand. Why was dad here and what had Nicholas so upset? He rounded a stone archway and was greeted with a sight that he could only describe as a scene out of The Twilight Zone. 

The NWA was present in its entirety, minus Leslie Tiller of course, and they were all clothed in robes ( _Robes!_ ) and Frank stood at the front wearing a black cape (a _fucking cape!_ ). At that moment, Nicholas and Frank's argument came to a head and the whole situation went from Twilight Zone to a really fucked up version of Frankenstein. The NWA, lead by Frank produced menacing farm tools and advanced on Nicholas with murderous intent. Lurch appeared from the shadows and grabbed Nicholas by his shoulder, preventing his escape.

Danny was moving before he knew what to do. He was only aware that they were going to harm Nicholas and he had to do something, _anything_ to stop it. He went strait to his partner's side and grabbed his free shoulder as well as his attention. The look of shock and anguish Nicholas fixed on him made his heart plummet. Far too late, he realised how this must look.

"Danny, no..." It was almost a whisper but Danny could swear he heard Nicholas breaking apart in those two words. Before he could think to do anything other than stand there like an idiot, Nicholas' face morphed from despair to rage. In a flurry of motion, Danny went from fixed in place to hostage to flung into the NWA. He struggled to right himself only to find that Nicholas had made a run for it.

Fortunately for Danny, Nicholas hadn't been the only one to misunderstand his intentions since the NWA paid him no mind in their pursuit of his fleeing partner. Oh god, they were going to kill him! He had to reach Nicholas first but what would he do then? Lurch's hunting knife glinted evilly from the grass where Nicholas had dropped it. There was a ketchup packet in his pocket. He had intended to use it in another gross-out trick as a last ditch effort to cheer Nicholas up... and maybe he still could. Plan forming, he snatched up the knife and tucked the ketchup packet in his palm. This was a long shot at best but he had to try. Feeling a little more confident, he ran to find Nicholas while silently praying that he wasn't too late.

****************

It was as if time stood still in that horrific moment. The ploy was working perfectly, so far, complete with a very convincing 'blood' splatter. No one would question it but it came with a heavy price. The agony on Nicholas' face was so terrible that for a terrifying second Danny panicked thinking he had missed the notebook and had actually stabbed the man he loved. Normally fierce blue eyes now silently begged Danny for an answer to 'why' but he forced himself to look away. 

At Danny's neglect, shock and pain morphed to deep sorrow that radiated from Nicholas' body as he staggered and fell to his knees. Dear lord, Danny could see the poor bloke's heart ripping in two but he had to stay resolute. As fucked up as this all was, it was for Nicholas. He remained still, only just resisting his heart's screams to reach out for Nicholas as he crumpled to the ground.

There was no doubt in Danny's mind that by this point, Nicholas knew he had not really been stabbed but he had no way of knowing if the lodging of the knife in the notebook had been intentional or an accident. Poor Nicholas. Danny could only imagine the hell of emotions and uncertainty running through his partner's mind as he played possum at his feet. He desperately wanted to do something, anything at all to reassure Nicholas, to let him know Danny hadn't betrayed him but the eyes of the NWA kept him fixed in place, staring at Nicholas instead of helping him as he should. Frank's hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts of fear and regret.

"Good job, Danny. I know this wasn't easy for you but you've done me and your mother proud," Danny refused to meet his father's eyes as he forced himself to nod. He bent down with shaky, uncooperative limbs and gathered Nicholas' limp body into his arms. Nicholas was a good actor, Danny thought. He too might have been convinced of his 'death' if it weren't for the latent heat seeping through his cloths or the feel of his heart jack-rabbiting against his ribs. Danny wondered for a moment how anyone's heart could go that fast without causing a heart attack. As gently as he could manage, Danny cradled Nicholas' deliberately unresponsive form to his chest, careful not to jostle the knife too much as he did. If it were to slip out, it would mean the end of both of them but if it were to be driven further in... well, Danny wouldn't let that happen. Nicholas had been through enough.

"Let's get him down to the crypt..." Frank began but Danny cut him off,

"No, I'll take care of him."

"Danny,"

"I'll take care of him, dad!" Danny all but shouted, still unable to meet his eyes. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what to do. He had no idea what the right thing to do was but he knew he couldn't leave Nicholas in the crypt. It was dark and scary down there and what if he slipped out before Danny got a chance to explain? No, that simply wasn't an option. He had to get him out of here, somewhere far away where he would be safe, but to where and more importantly, how? 

Danny had never had to hide a body before (ok, pretend to hide a body) and he prayed he would never have to again but he was starting to get an idea. He moved in the direction of his car, hoping this was a logical thing to do. He had seen people in films do this with bodies often enough to assume it had at least some merit. Plus, once he was out of earshot of Frank and the other NWA members he would be able to explain himself to Nicholas. Unfortunately, Frank followed.

"What will you do with him, Danny?"

"It... It's better that you don't know." Danny said honestly, keeping his face determinedly forward.

"Right, right." Frank conceded.

They continued on in silence, Frank keeping pace with Danny all the way to his car which left him no choice but to shove a still frightened Nicholas into the boot; which Frank slammed unceremoniously the second Danny was clear. Danny couldn't stop himself completely from wincing. He hoped nothing belonging to Nicholas had been in the way.

"Alright, Danny. Be careful and I'll see you in the morning," Frank said, patting Danny on the shoulder as he did. For the first time since arriving at the castle, Danny raised wet eyes to meet his dad's and immediately wished he hadn't. He was shocked at how _normal_ he looked; As if nothing bad had happened at all. He was even smiling as if Danny had done well in school. He hadn't just been forced to 'murder' his partner and best friend and he wasn't having to now hide his 'body'. It was so surreal he almost started laughing. Luckily, Frank misunderstood the look on his son's face. His smile stretched a little wider and he gave Danny one last pat before turning to leave. Danny stared after him, frozen to the spot by the sheer weirdness of it all. Monsters aren't supposed to look like normal people; especially those we love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that certainly took long enough but I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I think I'm pleased with how it turned out. Thank you for reading!


	9. Goodbye

Signs rose and fell in the darkness at regular intervals, silently reminding Danny that he was moving. He saw his hands gripping the steering wheel but he couldn't seem to feel them. He felt trapped in his own mind as he watched his body go through the motions of driving out of town. It hardly mattered though. His thoughts weren't on driving. 

His stomach twisted painfully as he thought of his dad. He never would have believed it if he hadn't seen for himself and even still it didn't feel real. What it did feel like was a terrible dream he kept expecting himself to wake up from at any second but wasn't able to. The 'dream' marched on gaining in cruel intensity as it did. The worst part was that his dad's apparent insanity wasn't the worst part at all. That honor went to the fact that Nicholas could never again return to Sandford.

Danny gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white and his eyes stung as his vision blurred with tears. Nicholas was the best thing ever to happen to him. He loved him and going back to a life without him would surly drive him mad but he was his partner too. It was his responsibility to make sure Nicholas was safe and the only way he could do that was to send him back to London. His heart wailed against it, forcing his mind to race, desperately searching for another answer; Another way to keep Nicholas alive and safe but he kept coming back to the same heartbreaking answer. There was no way Nicholas could stay with him. 

The thought of Nicholas leaving forever was so crushing it was making it hard for him to breathe but there were far worse things. A vision of a broken and bleeding Nicholas staring up at him with wide accusing dead eyes came to mind. No. That outcome was simply unacceptable. Better to give up his beloved action hero and make himself content with the knowledge that Nicholas was safe than to watch him die. 

The 'Now Leaving Sandford' sign rose up in the distance and faded back into the cloak of night as Danny passed. He pulled over. This was it. Time to say goodbye.

*****

Nicholas looked like Danny had stabbed him for real, gaping openly as Danny held out his keys. He staggered backwards about a half step and looked from the keys to Danny's face and back again. Danny refused to falter despite the pain in his heart. _This is for Nicholas; For his own good_ he repeated over and over in his mind. Slowly, Nicholas took the keys with shaking hands and, with great reluctance, walked towards the car. Only once he paused as if to look back at Danny, but he eventually climbed into the car and drove into the darkness. 

Lacking a car, Danny walked home, completely oblivious to the distance and the cold. It required all his concentration to put one foot in front of the other and with each step he had to remind himself that this was for the best. It was the only way to keep himself breathing and moving forward. Sending Nicholas away was the only option he had. Honestly, he ought to feel proud of himself. He had saved his partner from certain death. He was a hero; So why didn't he feel like one? Maybe it was because some part of him had been hoping Nicholas would stay... which was stupid. It was his own fault Nicholas was gone. He had refused to help him, would not let him stay, refused to be a good policeman(officer) and do what justice demanded be done. 

His last moments with Nicholas kept repeating in his head. Everything from when he'd first popped the boot to Nicholas returning to where he belonged, all of it was on a cruel perpetual mental replay. He remembered how his partner looked in the boot, laying so perfectly still and staring up at him with one unblinking eye. He was so small and frail, twisted in the heap Danny had left him in. He hadn't moved so much as an inch or tried to communicate at all, which had confirmed for Danny that he hadn't known this was all a trick. Nicholas really believed that Danny had betrayed him and tried to murder him. Not knowing what else to do, he held up the crumpled ketchup packet for Nicholas to see and muttered a weak 'Ta-da'. His partner, to his relief, had understood immediately. 

Danny held his head weakly as his temples throbbed, the pain momentarily pulling him back to the present. He was still reeling a bit. He didn't want to believe what Nicholas had said even though he knew deep down that it was all true. Honestly, he was scared to believe it, horrified that his dad was a criminal master mind and that everything he had known since mum died was nothing more than a carefully crafted lie. After what he had seen tonight, he knew he shouldn't be that surprised but it was still a lot to take in. 

Then there was Nicholas again in his fresh memories, pleading for his help to take down the NWA. The look of pain and abandonment on his face at Danny's refusal would haunt him for the rest of his days. Either due to disbelief or tenacity, Nicholas had tried again, promising to come back with London's 'Blue Fury' in tow to tear down the NWA's whole operation. Again, he had refused but Nicholas couldn't understand. He was refusing because he was afraid. 

Danny was afraid of what his dad had become, fearful of the idea of turning against him and the NWA, but most of all, he was terrified of what could happen to Nicholas if they were to try. He just wanted Nicholas to leave, run far away to where he would be safe always. Instead of explaining his fears, Danny argued that the NWA would just make it all disappear and no one would believe him anyway. Nicholas had lunged at him then, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly,

"But it won't just be me, will it?! We'll take them down together! You and me! Partners!" Nicholas said desperately, but there seemed to be so much more to what he was saying than just the words on the surface. Nicholas was begging Danny for something but what, he had no idea. He was never much good at word games or hints. Nicholas should know better than to speak in riddles to him. Somehow, and Danny didn't think he'd ever know how, he'd found the strength to do it. He rejected Nicholas and now his Angel was gone forever.

Danny had lost count of how many times the whole scene had echoed in his mind by the time he finally stumbled up his front steps. He fumbled with the gate and the door until they reluctantly allowed him in. Once inside, he looked neither left nor right and made a beeline for his bedroom. 

So this was it. This was how his story with Nicholas ended. It wasn't a good movie ending nor was it the one he wanted. He had hoped they would have had a proper action ending, complete with car chases and explosions and the implied 'Happily ever after', rather than one fit for a drab drama. Danny didn't much care for those types of films. There was far too much melancholy and far too few chase scenes for his tastes.

He prepared for bed with bitterness in his every action, deep loathing for himself and the unfairness of life in general at the forefront of his mind. He knew, as he pulled the cold sheets around his shoulders, sobbing himself to sleep, that there would be no real rest for him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Another tough chapter. It wasn't so hard to actually write but it was very hard to figure out how to do this without creating just a blow by blow of the film, which is boring. I'm pleased with how it turned out even if it is a bit sad. Enjoy!


	10. Madness

Morning. Birds chirped cheerfully as golden sunbeams poured through cracks in the window blinds. The world outside was jubilant, joyously oblivious to the truth of Sandford. A truth Danny was far too well acquainted with.

The last thing Danny wanted to do was get out of bed. What was the use of getting up? He certainly couldn't see any. Nicholas was long gone, his dad was a murderer, most of the people he had grown up with were insane, and he was alone, so utterly alone, to face it all. Only the knowledge that his dad would suspect something was amiss if he didn't show up for work got him out of bed and into the police station, melancholy in tow. He had to keep pretenses up for as long as he could, give Nicholas time to get settled in London again. 

Somewhere deep in a dark place in his heart, Danny knew his own days were numbered. It was only a matter of time before London started making inquiries as to why the most recent Sandford Sergeant to quit due to a 'nervous breakdown' was sitting in their office. Then there would be no doubt of his betrayal and he wasn't foolish enough to believe he was immune. Sure, Frank may not like it at first, he may even try to stop it but Danny knew he would eventually and quietly 'disappear' just like all the rest (or have a 'tragic accident'; Dealer's choice). With how he was feeling right now, he wasn't sure how much he cared. Every moment he was plagued with regret. He couldn't help but question his decision not to go away with Nicholas even as he tried not to think about it. He had made his choice and there was no going back; But deep in the privacy of that same dark spot in his heart, he could admit now that turning against his dad would have hurt less. 

Frank was already in when Danny arrived. He was in his office casually reading the paper the same way he did every morning. In fact, he looked exactly the same way he did every morning: Same pressed and pristine uniform, tea in the same place silently wafting steam in the same early morning sun, lounging in the same chair he'd had for over ten years. The scene was so ordinary, so familiar and picture perfect it made Danny gag. He hurried past his father's office to the locker room where all the other officers had already arrived and were preparing for their day. They carried on in the same way they did every day, wishing Danny 'Good morning' and the other usual niceties, all blissfully unaware of the events of last night or of the horrors that existed just under their noses. Not a single one of them asked after Nicholas. 

For the first time, Danny felt like an observer of his own life, watching the surroundings of his old life but unable, or unwilling, to interact with it. Suddenly, the atmosphere was hot and much too heavy. He dressed in his uniform as quickly as he could with shaking hands, not forgetting to don his stab vest as he did. It was regulation after all, as Nicholas had said, and he didn't want his partner to be cross. Properly prepared, he rushed while trying not to look like he was rushing to his squad car for his morning patrol.

*****

Danny sat in their usual place in the village square, watching the villagers come and go while drowning in his depression. He and Nicholas had always started their patrols in this spot, and just like always, nothing was going on. At least, nothing appeared to be going on, Danny amended bitterly. His partner had been right as always. There always was something going on, even if he couldn't see it.

Usually, right about now, Danny would go into the shop and buy them both a Cornetto. It was their routine but, as comforting as routine usually was, he didn't think he could stomach an ice cream right now. He still felt ill from earlier and it wasn't getting better. He kept trying to concentrate on what was happening around him but the effort felt futile. He couldn't get Nicholas out of his head and he was certain it was driving him mad. Even though his partner was only with him a few short weeks, there was almost no aspect of his life that wasn't tied to Nicholas in some way. Everywhere he looked there was something that reminded him of Nicholas: The crown pub where they went drinking after work, Mr. Treature taking his morning walk in his absurdly large overcoat, the before-mentioned shop and its Cornettos, the fountain where he had almost run over Nicholas, leading to his subsequent arrest... the list went on and on. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to watch another action film without sobbing like a baby. 

Danny had known he'd lose his mind without Nicholas but he was surprised at just how quickly he was slipping. In his mind's fevered desperation to have him back, he could almost see him again. No, wait, he really _could_ see him. Danny stared, eyes popping and jaw slack, at the vision before him.

The sun was still low on the horizon, casting lengthy shadows in the square. Nicholas Angel appeared to be riding out of the sun astride a glowing white stallion. The radiant morning rays caught in his short golden hair giving the illusion of a gleaming halo. He was in uniform and was bristling with firearms and criss-crossed with ammunition. Two huge shotguns were strapped to his back, completing the heavenly image with the illusion of militant wings. He was perfect; An avenging Angel come to rain justice down upon them all.

Nicholas was so beautiful, so miraculous, so _glorious_ that Danny could only continue to stare, utterly convinced this holy image of his partner was only in his head. He was impressed. He had gone _completely_ 'round the bend much sooner than expected (he had thought he'd make it at least one day) except he hadn't. Just in his peripheral vision, he could see the NWA members outside his squad car slowly reacting to the fantastic vision too; Each person stopping everything they were doing to stare as well.

Slowly and confidently, as if he rode a white horse into work every day, a very real Nicholas Angel slid down from the saddle (Where had he gotten the horse?) and sent his mount away with a pat (Danny couldn't remember there being a white horse in Sandford) then turned to face the NWA. There were a few heartbeats where no one did or said anything. The whole village just stared at Nicholas who casually stared right back.

" 'Morning," was all he said but it was enough to break the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and for its relative shortness. I had a terrible time deciding weather to chop this chapter in two or have one very long chapter that included most of the great shootout. I decided to chop it so the result is one short and one long chapter. Enjoy!


End file.
